Tears of the Broken Sky
by MeLyKaT10
Summary: AU. No longer a one-shot. Tsuna feels broken. His Guardians hate him, despise him, so he finally broke and decided to leave. He had done something unforgivable in front of their eyes, and now, he's forced to pay the price, when it's supposed to be the other way around. He was innocent. He did it to protect them. Shounen-ai, pairings up in poll.
1. Tears of the broken Sky

**Hi! Mero-chan here! So this little draft here was inspired by all of those "Guardians abandon the Sky" fics. I warn you, if you're going to read this, beware, for my grammar and spelling skills are truly terrible (in my opinion) since English isn't my main language, it's Spanish. If I knew how to speak and write in English, my life would be perfect lol.**

**I guess you could say this is kind of an AU. Instead of Tsuna and the others being part of the Vongola, they are part of an organization called Phoenix, the Phoenix Organization is, I guess you could say, kind of part of the Vindice... Crazy, I know, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Akira Amano does.**

* * *

**Prelude **

**The Tears Of The Broken Sky**

* * *

_**He keeps tearing**_ _**up**_  
_**when he looks at the sky.**_

A twenty-four year old man stood at the top of a hill, looking up at the dark and dull sky above him. His hair, a dark brown, reaching his mid-back, was moving swiftly with the soft breeze around him; his eyes, sunset-colored, looked a little on the dull side at this time; and his mouth was set into a straight line, almost to a frown.

_**It's just him, remembering his used-to-be friends,  
and his past and normal life.**_

His eyes glazed with a sad look as he reminisced about past events; his life ten years ago. The adventures he had with his friends: Gokudera Hayato, his Storm Guardian; Yamamoto Takeshi, his Rain Guardian; Sasagawa Ryohei, his Sun Guardian; Hibari Kyouya, his Cloud Guardian; Bovino Lambo, his Lightning Guardian; and Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome, his Mist Guardians. Back then, they were so close (though not on Kyouya's side; he was only close to him, and if he wasn't, he preferred to stay alone and away from crowds).

**_Oh, the Sky, the Sky  
is covered with filthy lies._**

He noted that the sky probably reflected his mood... He had, yet again, lied to the people that he used to call friends. _'How ridiculous,' _he thought, _'they don't even think of me as a friend anymore. They think of me as a cold-blooded, heartless, monster... that's all I am in their eyes.'_

**_Oh, I see a little crack,  
forming in that little heart._**

As he thought of that, he felt cracks forming, little by little, in his tiny heart.

_**Running down he feels a tear,**_

He feels a tear running down his cheek as he went to cover his eyes with his hands. _'Huh... that's weird... I thought I didn't have any more tears to shed after all these months... how nostalgic.'_

**_as he remembers how they looked at him in fear._**

He guessed that he was probably crying because he thought, subconsciously, how they looked at him in fear that day. It wasn't fair... He did what he promised to never do for their own good! They were all in danger! Didn't they understand that?

The man suddenly let out an empty laugh. There were, at least, people who understood the reason why he did what he did... the Arcobaleno, the Cavallone Famiglia, his other allies... they all understood, and he was truly grateful for that. One of the members of the Arcobaleno, the Sun Arcobaleno, and his hitman tutor, had stayed by his side in those terrible moments, with him all the time. Reborn was there when he needed him the most.

He had told Reborn that he didn't know how to repay him, but the hitman had only brushed aside what he had said and told him not to worry, because he was going to be there for him always.

_**He's certain that if he doesn't exist, everything will be better,  
so, in his desk he left a little letter.**_

As he walked back to his headquarters, he made his decision. He wrote a letter and left it at the top of his desk in his office.

_**'Goodbye' is what the letter said.  
It's obvious that he already left.**_

When his Guardians arrived from a mission and went to give their report, no one would greet them.

_**As he turns away from his home, his heart is broken.**_

He stood outside, looking at the mansion. As he turns away, he feels a little broken.

_**'I'm sorry' were the words unspoken.**_

He knew that Reborn would understand and was later going to join him at where he was going to stay from now on

...

The twenty-four year old, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Cielo Supremo, leader of the Phoenix Organization, finally gave up hope for his relationship with his friends.

_**Will the Sky be forever broken?**_

* * *

**I'm sorry for that... Please don't hurt me!  
**

**Also, please, review and tell me how I did, considering that I'm terrible and grammar and all of those things.  
**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Pineapples and Skylarks

**Important Note****: **This is an AU of an AU. Confusing, right? I'll try not to tell you too much, as it could ruin the original AU. In the one you're reading now, Tsuna has a twin brother, Tsuna being the older one, while his brother is the youngest. In the original, in the present Namimori, Tsuna didn't have a brother; he was the leader of both organizations, as stupid at that sounds, I know. Still, in the original AU, Tsuna did, kind of, had a brother, though it's not necessarily in the present. Tsuna was reincarnated into who he was currently. Yes, in the past, Tsuna might have had another name, another family, and a different brother. I think you'll know who he is ;) Trust me, I know I'm confusing you a lot, that's how confusing my imagination and my brain are.

You might want to think of this as a parallel world in the AU.

AND there might be mentions of youkai, especially Nurarihyon. You can consider it a slight crossover for now, though it necessarily isn't.

**Warnings: **poor writing skills, poor fighting scenes, language, slight 1827, feels (probably not lol, but just in case), and OOCness (I promise to at least try my best at this)**  
**

**Ps: **You'll probably be confused when you start reading this. I swear, don't panic, everything will be explained later on, and maybe how everything happened about Tsuna 'doing what he promised to never do'

**Pss: **In this one, the 'Kurai Shiryoku' will be mentioned. Why does it have the same name as that Naruto fanfic of mine? Everything will be explained, and hopefully, you won't be _too _confused about it. Nah, who am I kidding? It will probably confuse you even more lol. Are the two fanfics connected? Yes, they are connected.

**Psss: **Those who follow the fanfic (_Kurai Shiryoku_), I swear I have more written in my shitty notebook, but I haven't found the courage to write it in fanfiction (poor me, I'm pathetic)

**Edit: **If Hibari refers to Tsuna as 'it', it's because he thinks of Tsuna as a thing, and not as a human being. I apologize if there are way too many linebreaks =_=' Anyway, aren't I a fucking sadist? I sure feel like one with what I'll write in the future about Tsuna and his 'condition.' *hint hint ;)*

**Another edit****: **I apologize if my writing abilities aren't on par with your reading expectations. I'm most certain that I will be repeating a lot of words, so pay no mind to it. I was hoping that there was some Beta somewhere that would be willing to help me; my person seems to be a little too busy and can't assist me with this.

**Review response:**

**XxnikorouxX****: **yeah, that's right! Show them who's boss! Huh? Who said this was all? I certainly didn't, I said it was a ridiculously short update, not the chapter. Oh YES, I really hope that I can write a place for Giotto in this chapter talking about all the things he would do to Tsuna's supposed Guardians if he actually had a body, and how he would give them a long lecture of how not to treat their Boss... I'm sure that all Giotto's Guardians would approve to his methods, especially G and Knuckle, because they would never betray Giotto. Well, I certainly hope I can revive your heart with this or, at least, make it for your heart to take longer before it completely dies out XD**  
**

**TsunaMoe: **The herbivores that Hibari is talking about are the said famiglia that is in Phoenix territory (the enemies)

**Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan****: **I can't promise you that. Remember that I also need to consider other people's opinions and what is it that they want. If 1827 wins, then that's what it's going to be. I will probably have some all27 nearing the end ( if it gets to it.)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Of Enemy Famiglias, Pineapple Herbivores, And Little Skylark Birds  
**

* * *

Hibari Kyouya, Cloud Guardian of the Phoenix Organization, stood at the exit of his house. Yes, the lonesome 'carnivore,' as he liked to call himself, had bought a small house at Namimori as a means to get out of that hellhole, the Phoenix HQ in Italy. He came back to Japan to keep tabs on and protect his territory (Namimori). He had always protected Namimori since he could remember. Just because he was a member of an organization didn't mean that he was going to stop doing what he loved most.

The other Guardians had received (more like wanted and demanded) different missions for all of them. Hayato and Takeshi were together doing something in China; meanwhile, Mukuro and Chrome were in charge of fixing a mistake some ignorant people made in a new facility that was being built in England; Lambo and I-pin were collecting a historical artwork that was requested by some allied famiglia of Vongola somewhere between Australia and somewhere else; Reborn and Bianchi had taken an assignment together around America, Tsunayoshi saying that if it wasn't important, he would rather have them stay a little longer at HQ, they had reluctantly accepted the mission.

Reborn and Bianchi still cared the same, if not more, for the brunet after all these years. Mukuro had stayed beside Tsuna even after what he had done; he knew that Tsuna hadn't done it intentionally, he had done it to protect his loved ones. That was something that the others hadn't even bothered to try listening to, only saying that it was unforgivable and that they didn't need a reason to listen when they knew that the brunet had transformed into a monster along the way. Chrome would shoot shy smiles at Tsuna from time to time, but she yet hadn't recovered her trust in him completely. Lambo would feel like hiding every time he looked at Tsuna. Ryohei had felt heartbroken when he saw the brunet doing something he would've never dreamed of. Kyouya deemed the other 'carnivore' a little tolerable, but still hated him. Hayato and Takeshi didn't even want to look at him, but they still had to because of the reports and new assignments.

He was between deciding to take a patrol around the town when he felt his cellphone ring in his breast pocket. He took it out carefully and checked the caller ID.

It was _him_.

Kyouya knew that he could ignore the call from... the thing, but decided against it, the call could be important, after all.

"What is it, **carnivore**?" Kyouya answered the call.

_"Kyouya-"_

He growled, "Don't you _dare_ call me _that_, you disgraceful **thing**!" The person at the other end flinched at his choice of words.

_"But-!"_

"You forfeited that right long ago when you lost yourself that day!" He lost his straight facade. Kyouya was still mad that the other carnivore had moved in without hesitation and 'eliminated' the target.

_"For the last time! I'm telling you, I did not lose myself! I had a completely justified reason! The thing is that you guys don't listen to me, don't want to listen to me!" _The other retorted._  
_

"Now you're just making excuses! Now tell me the reason you called, carnivore."

_"Ugh, fine! If that's how you want it, Hibari-san."_

"Yes."

_"There have been signs of a famiglia around Namimori. They are too cocky for their own good; they think they can go doing things around Phoenix territory... I still wonder if it's plain stupidity, or if they have a death wish, seriously..." _The person murmured the last part.

"Is that all, carnivore?" he gritted out.

_"Yes, that's-"_

He ended the call.

Kyouya still couldn't believe that the other carnivore had the indecency of calling him by his name. What the hell did it think it was?

Aside from that, he had to wonder who would be so foolish and stupid as to stoop around **his **territory doing indecent things, and in Phoenix territory to boot. But he knew it was coming, sooner or later; those fools were herbivores, after all. They did not know their place: beneath him, the carnivore.

* * *

_"Is that all, carnivore?"_

"Yes, that's-" Tsuna heard the closing of the other's cellphone, "-all." He finished with a tired sigh.

"Goodbye..." He whispered in the empty room.

"Tsunayoshi." The brunet turned back to look at the owner of the angered voice.

Angry sunset-colored eyes found his own.

_'...Shit...'_

* * *

He went all around the town and still there were no signs of the mentioned famiglia. He swore under his breath to extremely bite them to death for disturbing the peace and for making him waste his time looking for them when he could certainly be doing more important things. He had looked everywhere! Well, now that he thinks about it, there was still-

Hell no.

Those herbivores were **not **going to get out alive when he was finished with them. Of that, he was certain.

...

When Kyouya arrived at his destination, everything around him was suspiciously quiet. He snorted. That was probably the most stupid thing they could have done; that was yet more of a clue that they were undoubtedly here in the facility.

Usually the Japanese Phoenix HQ was quiet, peaceful even, but there was always something. For example, you could always see a large bunch of guards patrolling the area, but there was nothing. Most of the time, they only do it because of rules and safety protocols; other times, not so much. Some of them do it willingly; they took pride in their job, _loved_ it. They loved to protect their home. The Phoenix were the ones to give them a chance, an opportunity to start over again when they didn't have anything in their lives, when they were empty. Phoenix was caring enough to give them a place to stay, a place for them to be able to call _home_.

Kyouya ventured further into the facility, looking for a sign of a living being.

He stopped in his tracks.

There were fallen guards everywhere. Most of them were injured, stab wounds visible and a pool of blood around them, others had burnt skin, as if they got in contact with flames. He went towards a man and touched his burnt skin. It felt like attribute flames, but... there was something off. They were simulated, _fake_.

Simulated flames were always more dangerous than real flames.

He left the man and continued further into his original direction. Somehow, as he went further and further, he found that now he could identify _all_ of them, unlike the first ones. They were rookies, tarting a couple of months back, but still capable of holding their own.

These people were Vongola.

What were they doing here? Maybe Phoenix had requested assistance from the Vongola. It was nothing new to him. Both sides were great allies, since the Bosses of both Phoenix and Vongola were brothers; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Primo Cielo Supremo of the Phoenix, and Sawada Ieyasu, Decimo of the Vongola.

The twins were almost identical to Giotto, Vongola Primo. They certainly had the same style of hair and eyes, although they were different color. Tsunayoshi's both hair and eyes were brown when they were younger, while Ieyasu's hair was a dark blond (almost on par with brown, but not too much) and his eyes were a little darker than Tsuna's. Right now, both of the twins have orange eyes. Tsunayoshi's eyes are more bright and brilliant; he was always the purer one of the two.

Both Tsunayoshi and Ieyasu were caring, loyal, and everything that defined them as good. But Ieyasu wasn't always a good person. Back then, he was brash and arrogant, only acting nice in public to appear like a saint when, in reality, he was a devil (not more than Reborn, for sure, but still nonetheless). Once Ieyasu got over his annoying (in every Guardian's opinion) behavior, he got to think and see more clearly. He got to actually enjoy life, how it was meant to be, and not his other... method of 'joy'. The method was certainly cruel-some and abusive, and Tsuna was a special witness to all of his actions.

In that moment, he can't help but remember seeing Tsunayoshi's face and looking at its eyes.

They were dull.

Empty.

And he again wonders why that face looked so sad when the thing wasn't supposed to be connected to them anymore. It had no connection _or _relationship with them, at all. It all broke when it had decided to commit something unforgivable in front of their eyes.

Kyouya shook his head, trying to brush away his wandering thoughts. It wouldn't do if he was distracted when there were enemies in the base. He wasn't going to give the enemy famiglia an advantage, even though he was sure that the herbivores wouldn't be able to take him down, let alone land a single hit on him, the carnivore in control.

The carnivore continued on his way, quietly taking note of the missing guards that were supposed to be scattered around. He was nearing the one of the most important parts of the facility yet, somehow, there wasn't anyone anywhere.

There were no traces of a single sound and/or life around him. He listened closely to all possible sounds.

An unnerving silence met his hears; deserted hallways met his sight.

Could there have been traitors among them? He refused to believe that something like this could have gone under his nose in his territory and he wasn't even aware of it. Though... that had to be it. It was the only logical solution to this herbivorous problem.

He finally stopped in front of a pair of big, black, wooden doors. They had intricate designs on them, and you couldn't see not even a scratch on them. They were probably the most expensive doors in all the facility. They could easily match the price of a medium-sized room, one would dare say; they were truly a sight to behold. Although, what was beyond the black doors was much more important. It was the office room of the Boss of all Phoenix...

...Cielo Supremo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

"I won't stand for this, Tsunayoshi."

"Giotto-san -"

"Shut up!" The blond-haired make shouted. Tsuna took a step back at his yell, his wide eyes staring at Giotto as he continued what he was saying. He had never seen the blond man lose his composure, until now. "Don't say anything..." He murmured, "I'm tired of how they treat you. It isn't fair! Why do you have to suffer like this when you have done nothing wrong!?"

Tsuna calmly walked towards his desk, sitting in his chair once he reached it. He let a familiar warmth spread over him, making him regain his courage to speak to the blond, someone he considers as a loving father. He stared at him. "I thought we already had this conversation, Giotto."

"Tsunayoshi..." he warned the brunet, "Don't you dare try to change the subject on me." The brunet looked at his lap, clenching his hands as he listened. "I know you like the back of my hand. I know how you act, how you think, and how you feel. You can't keep doing this to yourself!" He pleaded in desperation. "You'll end up broken, and I don't want that. You're equal to a son, a privilege you let me on when you were little. It hurts me to see you act so recklessly."

"Giotto, I killed..." The blond snapped his head up at the brunet. The bangs of his hair covered his face, not letting anyone see his current expression.

"Eh?" He asked dumbly.

"I _killed_..." His voice started trembling. "That's something..." He looked up at the person he considered a father through all his voice, tears starting to gather in his dull sunset-colored eyes. "That's unfor-unforgivable..." His voice broke at the end.

Giotto didn't waste more time as he ran across their short distance and wrapped the crying brunet in a warm hug. "No, Tsuna-kun... Don't say that." He whispered sweet nothings in the other's ear as he brushed his hand through the soft locks of the poor man. "You're not in the wrong. Yes, you may have killed," he himself flinched at his words, "but you did it to protect them. It was unforgivable in their part to do as they did..." He risked saying his next line. "They... they don't deserve you."

The younger man quickly pulled away from the blond, "Why do you say that? What do you mean?" He asked frantically.

"Kufufu~ He's right, you know, Tsunayoshi-kun..." Both of them turned their heads to look at the newcomer. There stood a man with long, dark, blue hair tied at the back, much like Secondo. He was wearing a black coat, with an indigo dress shirt underneath, and a black tie, black trousers, and black combat boots; however, his trademark trident was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh? If it isn't Rokudo. What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Mukuro-kun?"

Mukuro ignored Giotto's statement, with said man pouting at his action. "Kufufufu~ You guessed right, it's me." He approached the other two, as if nothing ever happened.

Tsuna gained sort of an annoyed expression, the scene moments ago long forgotten. "Oi, baka-Mukuro, what are you doing here so soon? Weren't you supposed to be arriving from England tomorrow?"

"Oya, Oya... No need to be so mean, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Just answer the damn question."

"Kufufu~ You do know that we're linked mentally, right?" The brunet nodded without a word. "You were so troubled, that I could sense your troubling emotions all the way there."

Tsuna looked at him with a disbelieving expression. "Are you serious?"

"Completely serious."

"Fuck..." The brunet looked around the room, then turned back to Mukuro again. "Where's Chrome, by the way?"

"Oh, I told her to wait at my room, since I had something to talk to you about."

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's about the Conttrafare Famiglia. They made their move."

Giotto stood at the background with his arms crossed, long ago forgotten thanks to the other two. "Mou~ People these days. They don't even respect their elders anymore." With that said, he disappeared.

* * *

When Kyouya had first entered the Sky office, he had expected some kind of reaction at his entrance, but there was none. Everything was quiet and deserted.

Just like the rest of the facility.

The office was, for the most part, an ordinary one. The walls were painted a soft, but warm, tone of orange; shelves with books around the space; one or two paintings in one of the walls; a little table with a comfortable chair, a white rose with light orange-colored edges sitting at the said table; along with the desk and chair of the Boss. Everything was normal, though...

...Why were there so many books and shelves? He knew that the other carnivore didn't read so much, so why did he have so much of them in his office? It was suspicious. He suddenly heard a noise coming from below him.

_Very _suspicious, indeed.

But how was he supposed to go underneath the office? As far as he knew, there wasn't anything beneath the room.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Tsuna suddenly shouted at his male Mist Phoenix Guardian. "They went _where_?"

"To Namimori." Mukuro repeated his answer.

"Yup. That pretty much comfirms it. They're utterly fucked now." He laughed. Mukuro watched the young boss with interest, wondering the reason the brunet laughed like that.

"Kufufu~ What do you mean by that, Tsunayoshi-kun?" The other stopped laughing and sighed.

"I gave Kyouya a mission where he was. Apparently, an enemy famiglia was sighted around Namimori and were causing too much trouble for us, so I only gave him the notice. If I'm correct, then the famiglia spotted is the Conttrafare. Eh, who am I kidding? My Hyper Intuition says I'm right." He shrugged at the end.

Mukuro sweat-dropped at the brunet's display. "I-I see... Then you're right; they're _so _screwed."

"Call him."

Mukuro paused his train of thoughts. "What?"

"I said to call him." Tsuna said in exasperation, clearly stressed about the carnage that was probably about to happen soon.

"Wait. You mean for _me_ to call the _little skylark bird_?" He asked incredulously.

The boss merely rolled his eyes. "Duh. Who fucking else?"

"Oya, oya. Don't get touchy on me now." Mukuro retorted.

"Just shut up and do it, baka-Mukuro." He replied hotly. These last days, he seemed to have less and less patience, let alone a grip on his temper. Trust me, you did _not _want an angry Tsunayoshi trailing after you, capturing you, and using plain cruel methods to torture you slowly, but painfully. However, Mukuro was not going to give up so easily. Seriously, why did it had to be him of all people?

"You do it, boss."

"Why me?"

"I should be the one asking that."

"Whatever."

"Ugh, fine." Mukuro finally gave up. He had to admit, he didn't last as long as he was expecting. _'Poor me...'_ He cried mentally at what he was about to do. Believe it or not, Mukuro was a _little _afraid of Kyouya, not that he was going to admit that to anyone, maybe except his boss. Kyouya was known to always be feared. He took out his own cellphone, quickly pressing a button and calling the feared skylark. Tsuna really had to wonder exactly _why_ Mukuro would have Kyouya in his speed-dial. "Yo, little skylark."

_"What do you want, pineapple herbivore?"_

"Why you-! I am_ not_ a pineapple!"

Tsuna stood at a corner, watching as his Mist Phoenix Guardian shouted through the phone. He let out a sigh. _'It always starts the same. Kyouya calling him a herbivore and a pineapple, though Mukuro does have a sort of a pineapple style_, _with Mukuro yelling back at him that he isn't. I wonder if they will ever get along...' _He simply watched as some more insults were exchanged between the blue-haired male and the person at the other side of the call. He sweat-dropped. _'Who am I kidding? The day they agree together on something will probably be the end of the world...' _He thought.

Somehow, Mukuro ended up putting the cellphone on speaker, as a means to show his boss the kind of abuse that he was going through with the Cloud Phoenix Guardian. Even so, Tsuna decided to stay quiet and only listened to the conversation (if it could even be called that). _"On with it, pineapple herbivore, or I'll bite you to death!"_

"Che. First things first, where are you right now?" Mukuro asked.

_"I'm in the Sky office. Why the hell are you asking me this? I'm busy." _Replied Kyouya.

"So... the enemy famiglia really _is_ in Phoenix property?"

_"Yes, that is correct, herbivore." _

"Like I said, they are totally screwed..." Mukuro murmured.

_"Explain, or I'll bite you to death!" _The other demanded.

"Kufufufu~ A little impatient, aren't we?"

_"Pineapple herbivore... I will definitely bite you to death once I get rid of these troublesome herbivores... " _Kyouya threatened the so called pineapple herbivore that was Mukuro.

_'Man, just what I needed.' _Mukuro rolled his eyes, thankful that the other couldn't see his gesture. At the same time, the young boss watched him with pity in his eyes.

_'Poor Mukuro-kun. I feel terribly sorry for him.' _Tsuna prayed silently for his blue-haired comrade.

"Kufufu~ Little skylark bird, those troublesome herbivores you're talking about are the Conttrafare Famiglia."

_"Wao, the Conttrafare Famiglia, hmm? How do you know this, pineapple herbivore?"_

"Kufufufu~ I was investigating a little about their whereabouts when I was in England with Chrome. I got notice from one of my spies that they had moved out from England to Japan. At first, I doubted it was the same famiglia that we were talking about, but Tsunayoshi-kun's Hyper Intuition confirmed that it was indeed them."

_"Oh? The other carnivore already knows of this? Hmph." _

Mukuro flinched at Kyouya's comment and looked at his boss with eyes full of sadness. Tsuna looked at the floor, suddenly interested in it. _'I'm so sorry, Boss... I wish I could do something, but in this kind of situation, I'm useless... aren't I?' _Mukuro regretted with all his heart the fact that he couldn't do anything for his beloved boss and friend. He felt angry that he couldn't make his boss feel even a little better. This problem had been going on for months now, following Mukuro wherever he went. Even more saddening thought was that, for Tsuna, it was even worse. He felt empty without his friends and/or family, and almost all of them had abandoned him just because he had killed to protect. Supposedly, he was to protect without killing, but Tsunayoshi knew better.

Not everything could always go the way you wanted it to.

You were bound to fail on something at some point.

Not everything was perfect.

_"Oi, pineapple herbivore."_ Again sounded an angry voice through the cellphone. Mukuro snapped out of his thoughts, completely caught off by the skylark's voice. It was the same for Tsuna. He went back to how he was before, even if it was a tiny bit, that was enough for Mukuro to know that not everything was lost for them.

"Hmm? You said something, Skylark-kun?" Kyouya growled on the other end.

_"I need you to tell me something..." _Ouch. Tsuna and Mukuro grimaced. That little sentence alone could've broken a lot of the skylark's pride.

"What is it?"

They could hear the other sigh. _"It's about the stupid herbivores..."_

"Oya, oya? I thought you already had bitten them to death?"

_"Shut up and let me finish, or I'll double bite you to death!" _Shit. They both winced. That certainly sounded awful, apart from the fact that the other had snapped at them. Well, technically, he snapped at Mukuro, since he wasn't aware that Tsuna was listening in their conversation. Still, it made Tsuna think that it was directed at him as well. Speaking of which, his Hyper Intuition was alerting him of something. It was trying to tell him something really important, but he wasn't sure of what was it that his Hyper Intuition was trying to warn him about. _"How am I supposed to be able to bite the stupid herbivorous famiglia to death if I can't reach them?" _Kyouya finished.

* * *

"How am I supposed to bite the stupid herbivorous famiglia to death if I can't reach them?" He asked Mukuro.

_"What do you mean?" _He could tell that the pineapple herbivore was confused, maybe even concerned.

"I mean exactly what I said. How am I supposed to reach those herbivores if they are underneath the floor that I'm standing on? As far as I know, there wasn't anything beneath the Sky's office in the facility's blueprints. What is all of this, pineapple herbivore?" Kyouya waited for the herbivore's answer.

...Silence...

...Long silence stretched across the call.

"Herbivore?" He tried again. Maybe the pineapple hadn't heard him.

He heard some rustling before a voice broke the silence. _"Mukuro, you bastard, don't you dare say anything." _

He felt his eyes widen a small fraction as he identified the other carnivore's voice. He immediately felt anger course through all his body. He suddenly felt like shutting close his cellphone, but resisted the urge to do so.

"Pineapple herbivore..." He made an animal-like growl. "You put me on speaker?" Kyouya asked incredulously.

An instant later, he heard Mukuro's voice. _"Yes, I did."_

"What is this about you not being authorized to tell me about this particular... problem?" He tried to calm himself down. He needed to stay as calm as possible in these kind of situations.

_"Hibari-san," _It was the other carnivore's voice now, _"Please forget about what's underneath my office. It's none of your concern."_ Kyouya snorted mentally. The carnivore wore his heart on his sleeves, and he could tell that the other was trying to sound normal. He paused. Was the other actually going in hysterics? There was an urgent tone in the other carnivore's voice, and he certainly didn't miss that little detail. _"I'll send Mukuro down there instead of you."_

_"Kufufu~ I may go all the way over there, Tsunayoshi-kun, but I'll tell him what is hidden underneath your office."_

_"Mukuro, no! You can't do that! Do you know how sacred that place is?!" _Yup, that was panic alright.

He tried to resist the need to ask what the place was, but it proved to be futile to battle the feeling of curiousness. "What is this sacred place that you two speak of?" He asked the other two.

_"Ah... the sacred place. It's an important piece about this world. It now belongs to the Phoenix and the other part of Tsunayoshi-kun's family."_

_"Baka-Mukuro, you know that I'm not part of that family anymore. I had to abandon that portion of me for the sake of the Phoenix and the Vongola." _Kyouya, yet again, had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Seriously, a moment ago, the other carnivore was panicking and now he was angry? What was up with his mood swings? _"I felt that, Hibari-san."_

_'Damn that stupid Hyper Intuitions of his!' _

_"I also heard that."_ Tsuna deadpanned.

He cursed. "I admit it is quite amusing."

_"Anyhow,"_ it was Mukuro this time, _"that underground place you speak of is a Sanctuary for... specific people."_

* * *

I have to say, it's very funny trying to make my Kyouya fit the original behavior. It's all about Herbivores, Carnivores, and sometimes, Omnivores, it's just way too weird. Again, sorry if they are out of character. I'm not good with capturing their behavior.

I make little updates from time to time, so don't be surprised if fanfiction doesn't display the story with an update in a long time. Sometimes, the updates are to the same chapters that were already published, and I think FFN doesn't send alerts like that (although I wished it did)

**I put the poll for the shonen-ai of this story in my profile, I'll be waiting results.**

**Please review, you nice people don't make me feel ignored or abandoned. I hope not to abandon this idea just because I don't have the 'push' I need to keep going and never stop so abruptly.**


	3. Update: Ideas

Hello! Mero-chan finally here!  
I won't lie, I've been really lazy about this, and it pisses me off endlessly. Second, school started two weeks ago, and we already have assignments. It has been keeping me busy a lot, and hadn't the time to update. Third, I'm sorry for the wait. If you're angry with me, that is completely fine with me, I've been there before and I know how it feels like.

Important thing about this update over here: This is NOT an actual chapter, these are only little ideas I have for this fanfic. Note: Some of them will actually happen, and others will not. I leave it to your imagination.

The person that can guess the most about which ones I WILL use in _Tears of the Broken Sky _will win the right to have a little drabble of sorts for them. (It has to be in this AU.)

Also, please keep voting on the shounen-ai pairings poll in my profile. Please make sure to read what it says.

Mero-chan out!

* * *

**Update: TotBS Ideas**

* * *

**#1 - Last**

The struggle had finally come to an end; it wasn't years after that he finally accepted the death of his friends and family.

* * *

**#2 - One**

From that day, they swore to be at their boss' side for eternity, not knowing that promises couldn't be fulfilled sometimes.

* * *

**#3 - Thousand**

After counting to thousand, he went back into the room, where his brother waited for his return.

* * *

**#4 - Wait**

Sitting at the waiting room, hoping that his brother was alright, was one of the toughest things he would do in his cursed life.

* * *

**#5 - Change**

He could pretend that nothing had happened, but it wouldn't change the fact that they despised him; and every time he was ignored by them, he would feel cracks forming in his fragile heart.

* * *

**#6 - Need**

The chance of it happening was quite slim, but he quietly hoped that there was a day when he wasn't needed.

* * *

**#7 - Vision**

He knew he was getting blinder by the second, but this was outright ridiculous.

* * *

**#8 - Picture**

There weren't many photos of him in the past because he was to be protected at all times; it really hasn't changed that much.

* * *

**#9 - Now**

He watched the screens in horror, not believing what he just saw.

* * *

**#10 - Shadow**

Without his other half, he wasn't himself.

* * *

**#11 - Goodbye**

Between all of them, they had buried beyond to many comrades in only a few years; each time, it got a little harder to say goodbye.

* * *

**#12 - Hide**

For his protection, he was hidden away, with only a few even having a clue to where he was.

* * *

**#13 - Fortune**

Sora couldn't keep her grin from showing on her face when she heard some mafioso talk about just how rich that Sawada guy from Phoenix had to be.

* * *

**#14 - Safe**

Out on the battlefield, he spent every minute with his adrenalin pumping, his heart racing, his worry and fear mounting; in the sanctuary of his big brother, he could finally breathe.

* * *

**#15 - Contraffare**

Getting a 3AM phone call from Tsuna was disturbing enough, but hearing him stutter out that Contraffare was coming for him had Sora out of her office and heading for Reborn, hell bent on getting to Japan.

* * *

**#16 - Cake**

The best, and possibly most deadly, way to annoy the brothers was simple (destroy their cake), the greatest hitman in the world was amused to discover.

* * *

**#17 - Never**

Never again would they walk away, breaking the heart of their boss.

* * *

**#18 - Sing**

To the surprise of his best friend, Tsuna could sing beautifully, making a rather magnificent accompaniment to her piano playing.

* * *

**#19 - Stop**

He sometimes wanted to stop his pessimistic thoughts; will he get his vision back... or not?

* * *

**#20 - Time**

When his best friend didn't check in at the appointed hour, he feared the worst.

* * *

**#21 - Power**

Stuck in the middle of the battle, his Dying Will at its limit, he sent a prayer to his best friend, asking for a bit of luck and hope.

* * *

**#22 - Brother**

Though he originally acted as though Tsuna's presence annoyed him, he quickly had grown to enjoy his other half's company, in more ways than one.

* * *

**#23 - News**

She woke to the news that Contraffare had Tsuna; her heart pounding on her chest as she headed off to save her beloved boss.

* * *

**#24 - Found**

When Sora found him, Tsuna was using the wall as support, trying not to fall into the abyss that was his mind.

* * *

**#25 - Birthday**

He could only stare at the little cupcake with a saddened look; he had no one to celebrate his birthday with, except Sora, Giotto and the rest of the 1st Generation, and his pet, Natsu.

* * *

**#26 - Done**

Tsuna slammed his fists into the table, breaking it apart; he was so done with all the goddamn lies.

* * *

**#27 - Cold**

He walked in the cold of the night, trying to get rid of the undesired memories.

* * *

**#28 - Souls**

Sora didn't believe in the souls of the dead going to heaven; she believed that the souls would pass through to another world, another universe where they could keep living peacefully.

* * *

**#29 - Again**

He gave a heavy sigh, staring at the cloudy sky; he was left alone once more.

* * *

**#30 - Another**

He was just another broken soul without a way to return to how he was.

* * *

**#31 - Away**

Tsuna looked away from the scene; he wasn't allowed to intrude in their moment of peace and happiness without him.

* * *

**#32 - Between**

This one was a hard decision, he had to choose between being an ordinary human or staying as a youkai.

* * *

**#33 - Day**

He had to calm himself down, it was just another day without his family's love or attention.

* * *

**#34 - Different**

Tsuna should've known that he wasn't going to blend in with the others, he was completely different from the rest of them.

* * *

**#35 - End**

Even in the end, his last expression was a sad content smile.

* * *

**#36 - First**

He was the first to fall, to crash, to break, and finally, disappear.

* * *

**#37 - Glass**

Oh, the irony, he thought; it was ridiculous how he was trapped inside a beautiful orange-tinted glass... orange, the color of his flame.

* * *

**#38 - Guilty**

Tsuna couldn't change the fact that he was guilty of killing another human.

* * *

**#39 - Toy**

He was just a toy which the cruel Fate always loved to play with and make his life a complete hell.

* * *

**#40 - Smooth**

He caressed the rainbow crystal with his delicate fingers; he absolutely loved to admire the smooth and beautiful surface of it.

* * *

**#41 - Healing**

He gazed out the window in his hospital room, the sunset looked absolutely breathtaking from here; in that moment of peace, his eyes flashed red for a second before returning to their normal orange.

* * *

**#42 - Bloodstain**

While she was going through Tsuna's dirty laundry to wash it, she abruptly stopped on a particular orange dress shirt; it had bloodstains.

* * *

**#43 - Family**

He wished they could all turn back to how they were before all this mess... when they were a proper family.

* * *

**#44 - Orange**

Yes, orange was his favorite color, but it didn't have anything to do with the color of his flame or anything of the sort; the color orange reminded him of a friend that was always there for him, even if he lived somewhere far away.

* * *

**#45 - Exile**

Some part of the youkai world despised him completely for abandoning his youkai blood and staying as a human; from that moment on, he was considered to be in exile.

* * *

**#46 - Free**

He was finally free of the cursed human blood; he didn't want anything to do with them.

* * *

**#47 - Steel**

Drops of a red substance falling to the floor from where he was standing, he widened his eyes as he looked down at his stomach; there were steel bars impaling him.

* * *

**#48 - Confident**

In Hyper Dying Will mode, you did have much more confidence than in your normal estate, but that didn't mean that you didn't have your weaknesses; you still had them, and enemies will try to exploit them.

* * *

**#49 - Powerless**

He knew he would have the visions sooner or later, and he was absolutely powerless about it.

* * *

**#50 - Endless**

He often wondered if it was actually good that his reincarnation cycle was endless. Did he wanted it to stop? He didn't really know the answer to that.

* * *

PS: Make sure you already voted on your preferred pairing for this fanfic! ;)


	4. Extra: What is the Past

Hello, everyone! Mero-chan's back!

I'm happy to say that I've gotten a quite positive response from this story. I thank all those that have reviewed so far; the same goes for the ones favoring this story and following me. I'll try my best to satisfy your needs.

Anyway, here's how the votes are going so far.

R27 (Reborn x Tsuna) = 14  
G27 (Giotto x Tsuna) = 8  
6927 (Mukuro x Tsuna) = 7  
1827 (Hibari x Tsuna) = 6  
7227 (Tsunayoshi x Tsuna) = 4  
X27 (Xanxus x Tsuna) = 4  
10027 (Byakuran x Tsuna) = 4  
0027 (Enma x Tsuna) = 3  
5927 (Gokudera x Tsuna) = 0  
8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna) = 0

So far, R27 and G27 are winning. Remember: if you haven't voted yet, please do so. I'll wait a couple of chapters before closing the poll.

This is a little update I made with some rush lol School has kept me busy, but at the same time, giving me ideas during the boring classes (history).

EDIT: So, I noticed that I accidentally wrote Decimo for Tsuna instead of Primo xD  
Don't judge me, it's hard to get out of a habit. I'm so used to calling Tuna-chan Decimo that I forgot that that isn't his title in this AU. Please, accept my apologies in advance.

You might get confused in some parts, but I'll try to make it clear. If it is not, then assume it's part of the plot... I've read a lot of stories where the secrets aren't revealed until like 9 chapter later lol

You're free to ask any questions you have, and I'll try my best to answer them.

Please, enjoy the shortness of this chapter XD

ALSO: crappy fighting scenes and what not lol

* * *

**Extra Chapter  
**

**Old Memories: What is the past  
**

* * *

_He descended the flight of stairs as he made his way to the dining table, where his Guardians were already sitting in their corresponding seats. "Good morning, everyone!" He said with a kind smile to the servants waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, his orange eyes glowing with a new-found happiness._

_Today he would try once again. It was another opportunity._

_"Buongiorno, Master." They replied with kindness as they bowed before their beloved Primo._

_In turn, Tsuna bowed to them as well. The servants still couldn't wrap their minds around the fact that their Master was so kindhearted. He cared so much for all of them, almost as if they were his family by blood. They silently swore, once again, to protect their Boss physically and mentally, no matter what. They wouldn't know what to do without him._

_He stood straight again as his smile got bigger, if that was possible. "Thanks for waiting for me. I hope I wasn't a bother to you..."_

_"It's quite alright, dear Master. It's always a pleasure to serve a person such as you." The woman in charge of the rest of the servants, Angela, said. Everyone loved her, she was extremely caring, and would fuss about almost everything. He believed she worried about others a little bit too much sometimes._

_"You can get going, then. I don't want to keep you from doing your chores." As he said that, the servants slowly made their way to their destination one by one. Every one of the servants was gone, except for the main maid. She looked seriously at her Boss before giving him a sad smile as she made her way past him._

_"Good luck, Boss." She whispered in his ear as she continued walking toward the kitchen._

_"Thanks..." He whispered back sadly. His brilliant eyes lost a little of their shine._

_He continued on his way to the dining table, his happy smile never faltering, preparing for what was about to come._

_No one noticed their little exchange._

* * *

_His sunset colored eyes stared at the seven persons kneeling in front of him. They all had their heads bowed as a sign of respect. "Do you swear your loyalty to me, and only me, as your Supreme Sky?"_

_The Storm slowly looked up at his Sky. "I swear my loyalty to my Supreme Sky, the one that accepted me for who I really am, the one that didn't turn their back on me when they learned of my life story. I devote myself to you, Cielo Supremo."_

_The Rain raised his head up and gave his trademark, carefree smile. "I swear my loyalty to this brilliant Sky, the one that saved me from myself, from ending my life; the one that keeps shining beautifully, even though this Sky struggles with his own past, present, and future; the one that cares more for others than for himself. I'll protect my Supreme Sky."_

_The Sun stood up and punched the air with one of his fists. "I extremely swear my loyalty to my little Supreme Sky!" You could hear some chuckling at the back of the room, where the rest of the members sided. They were here to watch the beginning of a new life for their Sky's Elements. The Sky let a little smile grace his face. Some of the members blushed as they looked at him. "The little Sky is extreme and doesn't brag about his strength. He fights square and fair, and is still kind to others, never killing and always saving. This is a person I will follow for the rest of my life!" He went back to his previous position after his words._

_The young Lightning launched himself at the Sky and gave him a hug. The other hugged back. The little Lightning looked back at the others. "I swear my loyalty to my big Supreme Sky. He takes care of me and he's a brother figure to me. I want to be like him when I grow up!" The other members smiled in fondness at the little Lightning, he was still so innocent; they would really protect the little one with their will._

_The Cloud smirked as he flashed his tonfas for everyone to see. "I swear my loyalty to this Supreme Sky. You are strong, but also kind. You care for others in an unreasonable level. This is what makes you a worthy Omnivore. I've acknowledged your strengths and weaknesses. I will follow you, Omnivore."_

_One of the Mists laughed. "Kufufufu~ I swear my loyalty to this rare Supreme Sky. You are different. You might be involved in the mafia, but you're not like the rest of those morons. Kufufu~ You want to get rid of the current ways of the mafia. You will try your best, no, you WILL change the underworld. You can change it into a completely different place in a matter of a few years. You also saved me from the Vindice, you have my eternal gratitude for what you've done. I believe that if you get to kill anyone, it will be within good reason. This is what makes me respect you."_

_The other Mist smiled shyly at the Sky standing in front of her. "I swear my loyalty to my Bossu, my Supreme Sky. You gave me real organs when I needed them, and you didn't even knew my by then. You had done this for a complete stranger... yet, when I met you, I felt like I had known you all my life. You have this aura that makes people come to you, and see a new light in their lives. This is why I will follow and protect Bossu to the best of my abilities."_

_The Sky's eyes glowed brighter. Was that pride in his eyes? "Rise up, my dear Elements." He ordered. They did as he told.  
_

_The members at the back watched silently. You could, quite possible, hear a pin drop to the ground with all the silence shrouding the large room._

_A Phoenix Ceremony was no laughing matter. It was an extraordinary event that deserved respect._

_Even though it wasn't exactly necessary, he felt the need to raise his voice. What? He was just caught up in the moment. "You have earned your rightful numbers, which is a privilege only bestowed upon those of high ranking in the Phoenix Organization." _

_The Elements widened their eyes as their Sky continued. "Gokudera Hayato, Storm Phoenix," Hayato regained his composure, "I declare you as number 59. You may turn to look at your new comrades."_

_ Hayato did as he was told and looked back at the other members. They stared at him in silence. They were still not allowed to say anything until their Supreme Sky said so.  
_

_"Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Phoenix, I declare you as number 80." Takeshi did the same as Hayato._

_"Sasagawa Ryohei, Sun Phoenix, I declare you as number 33." He also did the same._

_"Hibari Kyouya, Cloud Phoenix, I declare you as number 18."_

_"Rokudo Mukuro, Half Mist Phoenix, I declare you as number 69."_

_"Dokuro Chrome, other Half Mist Phoenix, I declare you as number 96."_

_He stopped abruptly, looking down at the child clinging to him. He patted the cow child's fluffy head with his hand. "Bovino Lambo?"_

_Lambo looked up at him with a pout. "Tsuna-nii, I don't want a lame number..." The cow child stared at Tsuna, who was trying to hide his chuckle. "Tsuna-nii?"_

_Tsuna let out a small chuckle before taking Lambo in his arms. "Gomen, gomen, Lambo-kun," he apologized, "You won't have to worry about a lame number, at least for now. You are still very much young, so instead of giving you a number, we abbreviated your name."_

_"Huh?" The cow child couldn't keep from asking. "Which one is it?"_

_"Bovino Lambo, you are here declared as the letter L." He answered._

_No one spoke for a few seconds before Lambo made a peace sign with his hands. "Yay! I am now at Reborn's level!"_

_This time, everyone in the large room laughed at the cow child's antics. He was absolutely right, in a sense. His name was now abbreviated to L, which also happened with the world's strongest hitman, Reborn, with his name being R for short. Even though Reborn wasn't involved with the Phoenix Organization whatsoever, the members still called him that inside the headquarters._

_The Phoenix Guardians were still a little concerned. What did the numbers mean?_

_As if sensing their thoughts, which Tsuna probably did, he said, "Fear not, the numbers you have been given are insignificant for the most part. They have nothing to do with your skills or abilities, they are just plain, simple numbers. They were chosen randomly, so please, do not worry about it." They sighed in relief.  
_

_"Everyone!" He called out to the other members. "Please give our new members a warm welcome! Here, they have a second chance to start anew, start a new life, be it from sad or happy experiences. In Phoenix, we don't judge people by their past mistakes, nor do we judge them by the kind of life they had before; we judge them by their actions from here on out. Here, right now, I officially name them as Elements of the Sky!"_

_The members of the Phoenix Organization started clapping, some of them whistling, others shouting "hip, hip, hooray!" as a way of celebrating the initiation of their new comrades and superiors._

_The Guardians had started a new life._

* * *

_His fear and worry were mounting quickly through all the fighting, he had yet to receive any news of the well-being from the others. He was dead worried about them. Yes, call him selfless, arrogant, and selfish, but he knew he would be fine battling alone because of his Hyper Intuition. Somehow, he had developed, through the years, a stronger Hyper Intuition that his brother's._

_He supposed it was due to all the beatings he had received when he was but a little kid thanks to their abusive parents. He always had to prepare for the beatings, to stay strong, and never show any weakness to their parents, the ones that loved to see him in pain. He had never been able to bring himself to forgive them. They had separated him from his big brother. Giotto had been thrown into the streets, but he was forced to be a slave for their 'parents'. Each time he received a beating, he slowly came to realize that he couldn't always count on Giotto to protect him; he was alone and no one was going to save him from the clutches of those demons. He grew accustomed to not trusting anybody, and became independent, always looking after himself._

_He had suffered so much because of them. He absolutely hated them._

_They were a disgrace to humanity._

_He had to say, his childhood was much worse than Giotto's, who at least had G with him._

_His Hyper Intuition flared before he turned around and punched an enemy in the gut and kicked another one in the jaw; they fell unconscious from the strength of the blows. He kept fighting against the enemies surrounding him, trying to locate the rest of the Guardians. No such luck, he couldn't see trough all the trees around the area._

_Suddenly, he gained a massive headache, and he wondered what was wrong. He flinched as he felt his HI mentally slap him._ 'Ouch, no need to be so aggressive, Himmel-kun.'_ He had named his Hyper Intuition like that thanks to Alaude, who liked German and therefore suggested the name for his HI, which he had to say wasn't very creative. But hey, he guessed it was kind of fitting; after all, his HI was part of himself and a separate being, at the same time._

**'You fool! We don't have time to keep playing with these weaklings! Knock them out at once!'**

_"Geez, so demanding..." He murmured. The enemies stared at him in confusion. He laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Haha, sorry guys!" His eyes grew cold and he gave a sick grin, "Play time's over."_

_He proceeded to render his enemies unconscious._

**'Cielo, our brother is in trouble!'**

'Where is he?'_ He asked._

**'He's just ahead of you, just keep going and hurry up.'**

'Thanks, Himmel.'

**'Anything for you, Cielo.'**

_Cielo smiled at his Hyper Intuition's words. While in the care of their abusive parents, they had gotten closer. He had grown to think of Himmel as a valuable person, and not just a thing. He absolutely loved Himmel, since he had taken care of Cielo when they were younger. He had helped him in the worst moments, and not just in the bad ones, but in the good ones as well._

_He ran forward, trying to get to his brother as soon as possible. He couldn't afford to lose more time than he already had._

_He saw his brother, Giotto, along with his Storm Guardian, G, fighting against the boss of the enemy famiglia. It appeared that they were trying to gain the upper hand, but their efforts always ended in vain, they just couldn't seem to land a hit on the traitor of the alliance. He looked in horror as he saw a woman holding a bow with an arrow quite a distance away from their location, but she seemed to be aiming the arrow at Giotto._

_"Giotto!" He screamed at his brother. They all paused their fighting as they turned to stare at him. He saw the boss turn his back on them and ran off to who-knows-where, an evil smirk gracing his face. However, Cielo took his chance and ran at his brother, hoping to get there in time. He pushed Giotto as he saw the arrow coming his way._

_...Silence._

_He glanced down at his stomach, where the arrow had impaled him. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the quick-accumulating blood on his clothes._

_The others directed their attention to where he was looking._

_A heart-wrenching scream resounded throughout the forest._

_"CIELO!"_

* * *

Uwah, sorry for cliffhangers! Don't hate me!

So yeah, I changed the title of the chapter, since I think I'll leave the other stuff for the next chapter.

PS: I'm still waiting for a willing beta reader lol

Reviews = inspiration = chapters  
just kidding xD

Please review?


End file.
